Becoming Royalty
by yazste7
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just your average 21 year old women who doesn't know anything about royalty. Natsu is not your average 22 year old man; he is Crown Prince of Fiore. Natsu is marrying Lucy, which he is thrilled about; but on the otherside Lucy has to deals with becoming a princess and with the cruel press and wide criticism. Will Lucy make it into becoming royalty?
1. Preview

**Hey guys I've back writing a new story called "Becoming Royalty"; it about Lucy becoming into the royal family and becoming Natsu wife.**

**Preview**

It all started out when we first met in a café. He was nice and charming; at first we were acquaintances then we became friends. Then that when it all started, he took me out on a date and confesses his feelings to me. We dated for 4 years and he proposed to me. At first I was excited but then I realized that my new life will be different than my old life. I have to deal with becoming a princess and being looked up to the little girls in Fiore. I also have to deal with cruel press and wide criticism. I, Lucy Heartfilia now have to face becoming part of the royal family and being accepted into the country

**I know it short but next chapter will be a long chapter, I promise. I hoped you guys like this story and go check out my other story "My Dad Hates Him". **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry that I didn't update this past week. I had exams to study and take. Since school is almost over it means I can update more and post more chapters. Now onto the story **

**P.S. FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND SO IS THE OTHER WOMEN**

Lucy P.O.V

_I sat on the couch and watched my face on national television. I was so surprise to see my face on the TV. So was my family; I was on the TV with the Prince holding hands together looking lovey-dovey. To be honest, the Prince is no other than Natsu. He is second in line to succeed his father to become King of Fiore. Natsu is such a great guy; we knew each other since grade-school. We started going out when we were in 12__th__ grade and he just proposed to me. Our parents didn't know about our engagement. We're planning telling them as soon as possible._

I, Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. The richest parents out of our community. I'm the second child and the first daughter to them; I have my older brother Sting and younger sister Michelle. And most important I'm engage to Natsu.

"Ooohhh Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" my siblings sang in my ears.

"Mama tell them to stop" I screech

"Oh Lucy, calm down they just playing with you" my mother said

"Mama!"

She looks at me with a smile on my face

"Papa do you have anything to say about this"

He just glances at me with no expression

"Mama, our plain Lucy is going to become a queen soon. And maybe carrying the Prince baby inside her" Sting yelled

I blushed in 10 shades of red

"Ohhh look mama she blushing" Michelle said in a cute voice

"Okay guys, leave your sister away before she pass out due to embarrassment" my mother said looking at me in a sweet loving way

I was so embarrass due to the fact my family love teasing me. But hey that the Heartfilia for you.

"Thanks Mama" I said

"Lucy do you love Natsu?" Michelle asked me

Everyone was looking straight dead at me

"Of course I do" I said

"Oh Lucy that so sweet; I remember when I was your age. Your dad and I were so in love with each other." Said Layla

The house phone rang and my brother ran to get it

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it for you" screamed Sting

I took the phone from my brother

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hello Princess" the voice on the phone said

"Oh hey Natsu" I said

"How is your day?" he asked

"It going well, what about you"

"It really boring when you're not around"

"Really"

"Yea; want to spend the afternoon with me and come to my palace for the night" he asked

"Sure"

"Good I be there in a little while" he said

And with that the phone line end

I ran to my room and packed some clothes and took a long shower. When I came I waited for my knight in shining armor to appear.

Natsu P.O.V

_Being a Prince and heir to the crown isn't that much fun. You have to looked right and be a good role model for the people in the country. You have duties you must complete and have arranged marriage but luckily my parents don't believe in that. So thank you, mom and dad. After a while you get used to it; but for Lucy on the other hand, she trying to get use to royalty. I loved Lucy from the bottom of my heart she a nice-sweet loving girl. She humble and not a showoff. Plus she a weirdo but that what I loved about her._

"It so boring in this stupid palace" I screamed

"If you think it so boring here then I recommend you to leave" my mother snapped

I just glare at her

"Natsu why don't you hang out with Lucy?" asked my little sister, Wendy

"That a good idea" I exclaimed

"Wait what am I supposed to take her" I mumble

"Take her out to the movies then take her to a bar" said Wendy

"Thanks Wendy; you're the best little sister that I could ask her" I told her

"Welcome" she said

I decided to call Lucy; so I dial her number and her brother Sting answer

"Hello" I said

"Hello" Sting said

"Can I talk Lucy?"

"Sure, Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it for you"

"Hello" the voice on the phone said

"Hello Princess" I said

"Oh hey Natsu" said Lucy

"How is your day?" I asked

"It going well, what about you" she said

"It really boring when you're not around"

"Really?" she said

"Yea; want to spend the afternoon with me and come to my palace for the night" he asked

"Sure"

"Good I be there in a little while"

And with that the line had ended

I hoped into the shower and put on polo got ready to go and pick up my future queen.

No One P.O.V

Natsu pulled into Lucy driveway and texted Lucy telling her that he outside; she came out with a small pink book bag that Natsu had gifted to her for birthday.

"I see your wearing the book bag I have gotten for you" said Natsu

"You notice" she stated

"Of course I'm the one who brought it for you" he said

"Oh yea; after all it my favorite book bag" she said

"So what type of movie do you want to see" said Natsu

"Ummm a romantic comedy"

"Ughhhhhhhh I hate those types of movie why can't we see a horror comedy" he exclaimed

"Sorry Natsu, you asked me what type of movie do I want to watch and I told you" said Lucy

"Ughh find since you're my fiancé" said Natsu

They got to the movies and watch the other women. Lucy enjoyed the movie while Natsu hated it

Natsu took her to a five-star restaurant

"Hey Natsu, when are we going to tell our parent about our engagement?" asked Lucy

"Soon I think" said Natsu

"We can have a dinner party at your place and tell them that were getting married" said Lucy

"Yea, that a great idea Luce"

As soon as they finish eating and was about to leave they were attack by the paparazzi. Natsu tried his best to keep them from attacking Lucy but thing got out of control when Natsu punch one of the paparazzi in the face. Which lead to a big fight.

….

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please go and read my other story "My Dad's Hate Him". That would put a smile on my face **


End file.
